Dance Lessons
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Just another day in Abby's lab. Gibbs/Abby
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dance Lessons

Title: Dance Lessons

Series: Navy NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: T (for suggestiveness)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of NCIS. Though, on a road trip to Florida, I was tempted to make a detour to Bethesda…. to find where McGee lives, lol.

A/N: This came to me while I was playing DDR actually. High energy and Abby just scream fic time! Reviews are always welcome, they always inspire me more.

As Gibbs exited the elevator to Abby's lab, he could hear the music blaring. He wouldn't mind if it was her usual music, but this was different. When he rounded the corner, he saw what appeared to be Abby bouncing up and down on a mat of some sorts with arrows on the screen of her computer. Now, he was officially confused. "Abby!" he barked out. He smirked as she jumped and faced his way. Abby blushed and looked down now that she had been caught.

"Abby, what on earth are you doing?" he dared to ask. In response, he was rewarded with her laughter. "Have you ever heard of Dance Dance Revolution oh great one?" she asked. Gibbs shook his head 'no'. "Well," she started to explain, "it's this truly fabulous game where it's really physical exercise hidden in the form of entertainment! Ya see, there's the arrows appearing on the screen with the beat of the song and you have to put your foot on the corresponding arrow when it reaches the top. It's really an addicting game!" "And the government pays you to do this on their time, Abs?" "Of course they do my silver haired fox! Besides, I've completed all the specimens I've had so far and still had extra energy from the Caff-Pow, so I wanted to release it!" she responded enthusiastically.

Gibbs sighed as she walked back over to her dance pad. No wonder he was never up with current technology and games, they kept changing everyday. His attention was brought back to the present by Abby asking him a question. "Wanna try Gibbs? It's really really fun!" He chuckled. "No thanks Abs, high energetic games are your thing. Besides, I just want to see you bounce up and down." Abby turned around in surprise. "Why Gibbs, are those deliciously naughty thoughts you're having about me?" Now it was Gibbs' turn to gain some color to his cheeks. "Care to come over to my place later and give me a private lesson Ms. Sciuto?" Abby smiled brightly. "Of course! I'll even show you the _advanced_ levels."

Gibbs walked over to Abby and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now, get back to work. The quicker you finish the quicker you can teach me." As he exited her lab, he heard her shout a 'Yes!' Getting in the elevator, Jethro Gibbs had the biggest smile possible on his face. Yup, he couldn't wait for later.


	2. Dancing?

Dance Lessons (part deux)

Dance Lessons (part deux)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely zip, nada, zilch…etc. This is purely entertainment and all recognizable characters belong to the creators, producers, what not of NCIS.

A/N: this is a second chapter to 'Dance Lessons'. Let's see what happens when Gibbs attempts to 'learn' Dance Dance Revolution, shall we?

Also, thank you to Cazza06 for the wonderful review, and flyingmonkey101 for the positive feedback!

Gibbs was looking forward to tonight. He stood in the elevator, heading to the parking lot. He shook his head as he realized that he had absolutely no idea what Abby had in store for him. When he pulled up to Abby's place, she ran towards him with a squeal and hug. "You came Gibbs! I thought you would chicken out!" she shouted. He chuckled. "Nope, wouldn't miss it for anything. Speaking of this game, what exactly do I have to do?" he asked. Her only response was a giggle. That did nothing to ease his nerves. Reluctantly, yet anxiously, Gibbs followed Abby up the stairs to her place.

When he walked in he was a little bit confused. Truthfully he didn't know what he was expecting, but he at least thought he would see _something_ that would give him some sort of clue as to what this dancing game was. He discretely took a look around to find out what he had to do. "Are we going to eat now or later, Abbs?" he asked. "Oh, definitely later. Yup, don't want to eat before. I've learned my lesson on that!" she exclaimed. Okay, now Gibbs was officially lost. What kind of game would require someone to eat after it? Yup, he was definitely confused, but followed Abby in to the living room anyway. Hell, if he was going to suffer, he was going to suffer with her. When he arrived in the living room, he took a glance around and saw the game console and some sort of pad thing, with brightly colored arrows, attached to it. He inhaled a deep breath and sighed as he dreaded to ask what was going on. "Abbs, what exactly is that?" he asked, while pointing at the pad. "Oh! It's the dance pad! Ya see, when the song plays, arrows come up on screen and you have to step on the corresponding arrow on the pad when it reaches the top of the screen!" she hurriedly explained with her usual enthusiasm and erratic hand gestures. "Uh huh." was all that Gibbs replied. He sighed; this was going to be a long night.

(20 min later…)

Gibbs was so confused it wasn't even funny. An up arrow showed on the screen, so he tried to step on the up arrow on the pad. Nope, not even close on the timing. Damn, he was getting his butt kicked by Abby. He'll never live this down. He heard Abby giggle behind him and he was getting frustrated. He finally decided to screw it, and turned around and approached Abby. He'd show her not to laugh at L.J. Gibbs. He swept her up in his arms and planted a sound kiss on her dark lips. He was taken aback when she moaned in to his mouth. He chose that opportunity to let his tongue dive in and explore her. Their tongues dueled for control, neither wanting to relent to the other. Slowly he backed her up until she collapsed on the couch. Their mouths didn't release the other for even a second. "Abby, tell me to stop and I'll stop right now and never try this again." He said. "Never, my silver haired fox. I want you to take me right now." She responded. That was the permission that Gibbs sought to continue making her belong to him.

With a tangle of clothes thrown all over, they made their way up to Abby's bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, slowly undressing what was left as he went. He undid her bra, and removed it, and sat mesmerized at her breasts. They were the most gorgeous pair he had ever laid eyes on. He lowered his head to her and took one of her taunt peaks in his mouth. He sucked and licked, earning the most sensual of moans from her. Gibbs smirked at her response. While still sucking on each of her breasts, his hands deftly pulled down her underwear swiftly. Abby arched her hips, helping him with the removal of said underwear. Gibbs caressed her skin, his fingers traveling across the expanse of pale perfection. Abby leaned forward, pulling his lips toward hers. Lacing her arms around his neck, she continued to nip and suck at his lips, tasting every bit of him. Without warning, Abby reached down and slid his boxers right off his hips. "Goddamn Abbs…" he moaned. She was driving him insane! And the worst part was, she wasn't doing a damned thing!

Quickly, Abby flipped Gibbs over on to his back. She chuckled at his shocked look. "What?" she asked. "Didn't think I'd learn something from you over the years?" He groaned in response. Abby slowly slithered down his body until she reached her goal. She paused for a second, admiring his length. Out of all the people she had 'known', nothing could ever compare to Gibbs. Hesitantly, she extended her tongue and licked at his tip. Gibbs bucked his hips. The moan of pleasure from him was a signal to carry on. Slowly, she wrapped her tongue around his rock hard cock. She then devoured him inch by inch until he was engulfed by her hot, wet, waiting mouth. "Abbs..." he gasped. "If you don't stop, then I won't get to experience what it's like inside of you." Abby raised herself up until she was straddling him. With excruciating torture, she slowly lowered herself upon him. She gasped at first because of his girth, and then let out the most sensual moan ever heard. Gibbs sighed with pleasure. "Oh god, you feel so damned perfect Abbs. Don't stop!" Abby started to grind her hips in to him. She would grind then twist her hips to give Gibbs the insane pleasure he deserved. Gibbs was captivated by her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him in to oblivion. Soon enough, his eyes rolled back in to his head and he felt his climax approaching. Abby started to speed up her movements. She gasped as she felt her own end coming. "Oh Gibbs, yes, you are awesome! I'm going to come!" she shouted. Both screamed out the others name as they crashed in to the waves of immense pleasure. Out of breath, Abby collapsed on top of Gibbs. She rested her head on his shoulder. "That," she panted, "was the most incredible thing I've ever experienced." He chuckled. "Never been described as that before, thank you Abbs." She leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "And when you ever want those dance lessons again, just drop by."


End file.
